The Clues
by xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx
Summary: "I've got a secret to tell you." In which Phineas sends Isabella on a search to find him—so he can finally tell his 'secret'. ONESHOT: Phinabella. MERRY CHRISTMAS!


_**The Clues **_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

**AN: This is yet another CHRISTmas oneshot! :] Lol, I love the ending to this one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything PnF.**

* * *

><p>"Have you seen Phineas today, Ferb?" I asked curiously as I walked into the boys' shared room.<p>

My British friend looked up from the book he was reading, a slight smile on his face. He shook his head, and my heart dropped. "No, sorry, Iz," he apologized. "Haven't seen him since breakfast... But, he said to give this to you when you came over."

He reached over and handed me a simple piece of notebook paper—all folded up so it was small enough to fit into my palm. A slight frown on my face, I opened it up to see that it was a note written from Phineas himself.

_Hey, Izzy. I know you're probably wondering where I am—I'm not in any trouble, if that's what you think. I'm just... hiding._

_Why? Well, I'll tell you. I've got a secret to tell you... But, you're going to have to work for it. So, on the other side of this note, there is a clue that will lead you to the place where the next clue is. Ferb already agreed to take you wherever you need to go, as he can drive, but you can't._

_Once you figure out all the clues, you'll find me, and I'll tell you the secret! _

_Best of luck! _

_Your best friend,_

_Phineas Flynn_

I glanced up at Ferb, who wore a grin on his face, motioning for me to turn over the page. Slightly reluctantly, I did so.

**It was here that my first idea for you was born...**

**It seemed like it hurt, and we decided to take action...**

**By accidentally building you the wrong thing.**

**Go to this place to find Clue #2.**

I rolled my eyes; that one was too easy. It was obviously the hospital, when I had gotten my tonsils taken out.

"Come on, Ferb," I said, a grin forming on my face. "Let's go to the hospital."

* * *

><p>After a five minute ride to the hospital, Ferb and I hopped out of the car, and I ran inside, excited to find Phineas's second clue... I wanted to know this secret.<p>

"Um, excuse me, ma'am," I said politely as I reached the information center, "but has a red-headed boy been in here recently?"

The woman looked up, eyebrows furrowing. Slowly, she nodded. "Are you Isabella Garcia-Shapiro?"

"That would be me."

With another curt nod, the woman silently handed me the second clue. I thanked her as she returned to her work, turning to see Ferb standing behind me.

"What does it say?" he asked quietly.

I unfolded it, my hands shaking ever so slightly.

**Good job, Iz. That one was pretty easy, huh? Well, this next one is a little different. Let's see if you can fill in the blanks.**

**G _ _ C _ _ E **

**_ I T _ _ E _ **

**_ _ O **

**The place where this first became big is where you should go.**

Looking at it, I studied the clue intently, silently filling in the blanks. I thought over the last part... _"The place where this _first became big _is where you should go."_ A grin formed on my face, and I filled in the blanks.

**GITCHEE**

**GITCHEE**

**GOO**

"Googolplex Mall!" I said excitedly as I turned to Ferb. "That's where the next clue is—where we performed _Gitchee Gitchee Goo_!"

Ferb smiled slightly, and nodded. "You ready?"

"Googolplex Mall, here we come," I said, grinning as we walked out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>I was a bit surprised to see the stage and <em>everything <em>set up, just like when we were ten and performed our song up there... That was, until I realized that, ironically, there was a concert going on later on in the nighttime.

Smooth move, Isabella.

Luckily for me, no one was performing on the stage the moment, so I walked forward, looking around for the tiny note. It took me a _long _time to find it, but eventually, I found it sitting on the very corner of the stage. I motioned for Ferb to come up and read it with me as I opened it excitedly.

**Anyone up for some more traveling? I hope you're enjoying your hunt for me. :) **

**"It was here I played matchmaker**

**And you did too**

**But at the time, I didn't say**

**What I wanted to tell you**

**It's a place of romance**

**A place to sing, a place to play**

**And now, it will be a place for a second chance"**

I frowned, befuddled. I couldn't think of any places of the top of my head... And there was _way _too many times that Phineas played matchmaker for someone. There was a few times with Candace and Jeremy, that one time for Baljeet and Mishti, the times with Buford and Milly... Like I said, way too may times to count.

I turned to Ferb, hoping he would know what Phineas was talking about. "Do you have any idea?" I sighed, running a hand through my dark hair.

Ferb shrugged. "He didn't really tell me all of the clues," he admitted with a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

I sighed, frustrated. I must've read over the note over and over again, but I still couldn't think of what it might be. There were too many possibilities.

"Augh!" I groaned. "Why did he have to make it _so freaking vague_?"

Once again, he shrugged. "Read it over carefully," he suggested with a gentle smile.

I tried not to roll my eyes, and complied, rereading the note. Where was the time I played matchmaker in a place of romance? I searched through my mind, thinking of any times I majorly helped out(or at least attempted to) with one of Phineas's ideas...

Then, it kind of, sort of clicked.

That one time, with Baljeet and Mishti, I expected it to be a romantic cruise for Phineas and I. Of course, Phineas was oblivious, and he thought I wanted to help... Maybe that's what he was talking about...

"Ferb," I said hesitantly, tucking in note into my pocket, "I think we're supposed to go to Danville Harbor."

Slowly, the British teen nodded. "Well, alright then. Let's go."

* * *

><p>As I stepped out of Ferb's car, I was automatically hit by a rush of wind. I shivered, wrapping my arms around myself, looking around <em>anywhere <em>for where Phineas might be...

"Do you remember where the ship was before we set sail?" I asked Ferb as he walked up beside me.

His brows furrowed, and after a moment of thinking, he nodded, and began walking towards where he guessed the ship was so many years ago. Knowing nothing other than to follow him, I walked after my close friend, shoving my hands into my coat pocket.

It took us a little while to finally reach where the ship used to be, but we finally made it. A new ship was docked in its place, obviously, since it was _destroyed_. I frowned, searching around the area for Phineas... I'd been so sure that this was the place...

"I see you guys made it," a familiar, cheerful voice said.

I spun around to see Phineas, who was wearing a heavy winter coat, gloves, and a hat, standing behind us, that huge grin of his on his face. "Hey, Phin," I greeted with a shy smile. "Yeah... we did."

He grinned. "Great... but, I have one last clue for you." Fishing around in his pocket, he produced another note and handed it to me.

Trying not to be too annoyed, I unfolded the piece of paper.

**Well, it seems you've made it. I hope you had fun! This is your last clue, I promise, but this is the most important. **

**Finish these lyrics:**

"**You snuck your way right into..." **

"My heart," I said aloud, looking up at Phineas. "What did that have to—"

"Isabella," Phineas interrupted. His face turned beat red, and he shifted uncomfortably. "I... er... I just... I..." He took a deep breath, regaining your composure.

"I... I like you a lot, Izzy," Phineas confessed truthfully. "I think you're amazing, and so nice, and pretty, and I-I want to be... with you." Anxiously, he swallowed, shifting uncomfortably.

I had to say, I was taken aback. But, under the surprise, I was squealing like a little girl. Finally, after _years _of waiting, he had finally done it. He'd finally asked me out.

Fishing around in my purse for a piece of scrap paper and a pen, I felt my heart thumping madly. I took the pen and paper out and scribbled a quick answer on it, smiling shyly at Phineas.

He took it, that wary, timid smile on his face, and read it silently. Slowly, as huge grin formed on his face, and he shoved the paper into his pocket.

Phineas opened his arms up for a hug, and I gladly went into his embrace, smiling like I'd won the entire world. "Merry Christmas, Izzy," he whispered.

I was too happy to point out to him that I was Jewish.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, Phineas. xD<strong>


End file.
